The Orders Four
by doughnutter
Summary: What if Neville was the boy who lived? What if Harry and his family were key member of the order of the phoenix and round up DeathEaters? What if Dumbledore defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic that night? 6th Year OOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**The Orders four. **

_Summary: What if Neville was the boy who lived? What if Harry and his family were key member of the order of the phoenix round up DeathEaters? What if Dumbledore defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic that night? Join us as Harry joins Hogwarts for the 1__st__ time when he is 17, all events that happened in the Harry Potter series have happened as they did in the books. Slightly OOC. _

**Chapter 1: Meeting. **

It was the 1st September and Ginny Weasley was sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Ginny was a slender framed woman with curves in all the right places, brown eyes and flame red hair, when you look onto her face you would think that she had an easy childhood, unfortunately this wasn't the case when it came to her first year at Hogwarts, she had been possessed by one of the darkest wizards, and once he had gained enough strength to come from the diary with a barely conscious Ginny, he sexually abused her. Dumbledore had suggested memory modification but she didn't agree and when she thought back onto the event she was glad he hadn't because she felt it had made her a stronger woman. She was bought from her thoughts by her best friend Luna and her boyfriend Neville, also known as the Boy who Lived.

Ginny felt sorry for Neville she thought she had a bad time of it with that one year but compared to Neville her life was a walk in the park, When Neville was one he had a Prophecy made about him and his parents were slaughtered by Lord Voldemort as he tried to kill Neville. The poor boy then spent the next 10 years of his childhood living with his Grandmother who had over inflated his ego, luckily he toned it down when he realised that Luna wasn't interested in him when he was being a first class arse. Neville was finally able to defeat Lord Voldemort with the help of Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore two years ago, which was Ginny's and Luna's 4th year and Neville's 5th year.

"So Ginny where's Dean? I thought you were dating him." Neville asked.

"Dont even talk to me about that foul excuse for a man, you do know he made me choose that I either had sex with him or he'd break up with me? Well to be fair it wasn't a hard choice things had been going badly since he found out Seamus had lost his 'V' plate to Lavender Brown. I don't know Luna I thought I loved the boy and then he goes and does that, but atleast it opened my eyes to what an obnoxious jerk he is. I just wish I could find someone and have something special like you and Neville have" Ginny replied in a huff.

"Yeah I suppose that is some form of consolation, I mean you wouldn't want to go all the way with someone you didn't really care about. Plus would you want to at our age anyway. And Ginny I keep telling you that there is someone there for you, you just have to be patient you never know you might meet that one you thought was 'absolutely dreamy' from the paper." Luna spoke in a posh voice as she took the Mickey out of Ginny for her crush

"Haha speak of the devil." Ginny said as she unrolled her paper. "But even you must admit he is quite the hottie, I just hope if I do get the pleasure of meeting him he doesn't turn out like his Godfather, apparently he was quite the player in his school years and early twenties according to mum" Ginny spoke as she read the headline of the paper and Luna just made an acknowledging noise. They all moved closer together to find out what was happening in the wizarding world.

**The Orders 4 strike again. **

_Once again it appears that our country has been kept safe from the threat of Lord Voldemorts follows, as you all know the Dark Lord was defeated at the Ministry of Magic by Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore, but the problem is it doesn't stop there many of his followers are still at large but it seems we are protected by what we, the press, are calling James Potter (Lord Potter), Lilly Potter (Lady Potter), Harry Potter (Lord Gryffindor and Heir- Apparent to the Potter house) and finally Sirius Black (Lord Black) THE ORDERS 4. They all work for the Order of the Phoenix despite the fact that Lord Gryffindor was only 16 years of age when he joined, he had the trace lifted when he took on the role of Lord Gryffindor, it is well known that the Potter's are descended from this famous house and it is common for the eldest son to become Lord Gryffindor before their 17__th__ Birthday. _

_The Orders 4 struck again yesterday evening when a group of Death Eaters started to wreak havoc in Diagon Alley, luckily the 4 were in Gringotts at the time and sprung into action managing to capture 5 of the 10 DeathEaters but fear not the other 5 did not escape they were killed by Lord Black and Gryffindor as they were firing the Killing Curse left right and centre, When Lord Gryffindor was asked how he felt about killing the Dark Lord's Deatheater he replied "Im just doing my duty to help the wizarding world, and do not refer to Voldemort as the dark lord it does the rest of us who hold seats on the Wizenagmot and hold the heads of noble houses no justice the man was no more a Lord than then rats tails in the apothecary over there. _

_For full back stories on The Orders 4 please turn to pages 4,5 and 6._

Ginny turned to the recommend pages and read the back story on Lord Gryffindor wondering why she hadn't seen him at Hogwarts before, but all she found was that he was home schooled and became Lord Gryffindor and an adult at the age of 15. She wished she could meet the Lords and Lady they seemed like genuine people, but she was so self conscious that if she did meet them they would look down their noses at her she was after all from a poor family even though they were purebloods, not that it mattered to most people but the few real Lords and Ladies left of the wizarding world seemed to make a big deal out of it and most of the families were interbred to keep the lines pure.

Elsewhere on the train unbeknown to Ginny, the very person she wanted but didn't want to meet had boarded the train. Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor, had just made the train he was made slightly late because Sirius hadn't got his backside into gear and was busy fooling around with his fiancé. Luckily he hadn't been back to Potter Manor last night for fear that his mum would have been worrying needlessly about him going to Hogwarts without the rest of his family Harry knew he could hold himself in a fight, whilst being home schooled he was also training to fight, a mandatory require of a Noble Lord. He was also absorbing Godric Gryffindor's memories on how to fight; he was told by several member of the DMLE that he was a good fighter.

Harry dragged his trunk through the train to the very last Carriage with hopes of finding a compartment to himself but he had no such luck he was royally pissed off he had been asked by several gushing girls for his Autograph, he hated the fame that came with being a Lord of Wizarding World. In the very last compartment Harry found a face he knew in Neville Longbottom the slightly podgy boy as Harry remembered him from last year when he defeated Voldemort was no more he had filled out and you could see he had formed some muscle in place of the puppy fat. Harry also noticed the two girls sitting with Neville they were both extremely beautiful the blonde one must be the girlfriend he was telling me about at the ministry Harry thought to himself, he instantly recognised the red headed girl as a Weasley only could that family have such a colour of Hair, it was a couple of shades darker than his mothers and his baby sister who was only 5 but had waist long red hair. Harry noticed the girls were laughing and joking with Neville and he decided to go in and say hello after all they were used to the company of the Boy- Who- Conquered.

Harry slid the door open and Neville stood to greet him, Neville embraced Harry in a manly hug Harry whispered in his ear "You done some filling out old friend, and I have to say your missus looks as stunning as you described her, and her mate looks just as nice." Harry said the last parts louder so the two ladies could hear him, Luna just smiled and Ginny let out a little squeak. Which Harry had to roll his eyes at 'Just another fan' he thought. Neville spoke back to him as he released him from his hug.

"Just as usual Potter you have to embarrass the ladies, and you do love to show your little common quirks, she's not my missus she's my girlfriend. And I must introduce you Harry please meet Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny surprised Harry as both girls curtseyed to him and said "Your Highness", Harry almost rolled his eyes he hated the formalities but understood they were traditions that shouldn't be broken. What surprised Harry was that the girl Neville introduced as Ginny actually spoke normally after that first squeak, most of the girls who fancied Harry and most had told him in fan letters didn't speak they just curtseyed and squeaked.

"Please ladies, you can call me Harry, I dislike the Your Highness part I'm not Queen Elizabeth II although I have met her, very nice lady I must say. But only on the condition that you are my friends I'm afraid I only know not-so-little-anymore Neville." Harry chuckled and held a lopsided smirk that made Ginny's heart swoon and she felt her cheeks warm up, Harry saw Ginny start to blush and felt something unfamiliar in his stomach.

He had just sat down when Neville and Luna announced that they were going to 'catch up' on what they had missed of each other over the holidays, Harry and Ginny sat in awkward silence before she spoke up.

"So what house do you think your going to be in?" Ginny asked and Harry gave her a look before they both burst out laughing Harry was surprised nothing had ever been this easy with anyone before in his life. And she started to just giggle he felt that Unfamiliar feeling again, and he wished for a while that he had his mother she could explain to him what this meant, he recollected a talk she had given him about trying to find a woman who would keep him grounded because it was easy to get in over your head as you get older growing up with responsibility.

Harry and Ginny talked aimlessly for the remainder of the time Neville and Luna were away Ginny really wanted to ask him about his life as Lord Gryffindor what it entailed and what official duties he had to carry out but she refrained in case he thought she was just friends with him because of his title but she found her earlier fears of him being like his godfather were needless he was just a very down to earth young man like her brothers, when Neville and Luna got back the new found quartet made themselves comfy with each other and talked for the rest of the journey. When they arrived at Hogwarts the group made their way to the carriages Harry not needing to be sorted as Lord Gryffindor was able to join them in the way up to famous school.

**A/N: I feel this is better... I****'m really sorry about my first attempt it was really bad but I had a brain wave last night that I wanted to base the Lord of the Wizarding World loosely on the British Royal Family and I think this is a better portrayal of J.K's characters. The 'M' rating will still be coming in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 2: Welcoming Feast**

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna all piled into a carriage, they were just about to leave Hogsmede Station when a deep male voice called out for Neville. Harry looked to locate the voice and saw a red headed boy who Harry assumed must be one of Ginny's brothers and a girl with Brown bushy hair with immaculate robes and a prefect badge pinned onto the lapel when Harry looked at the redheaded boy he was also wearing a prefect badge on his lapel.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my brother, Ron, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Ginny said.

Ron just nodded at Harry, who was perplexed not many people in the wizarding world didn't know who he was nor did they ignore the traditions of bowing or curtseying to a Lord or Lady. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and curtseyed to Harry.

"Your Highness, Lord Gryffindor its a pleasure to meet you." Hermione spoke in an upper class tone Harry wondered if she was well off. As she said the last part of her sentence Ron's head shot up to study Harry and a look of shock came over his face he was obviously worried he had offended Harry in some way.

"Your Highness, I'm-sorry-I-didn't-bow-earlier-its-just-its-dark...and-well-I'm-tired-and-not-paying-attention" Ron said all this in two breaths and Harry had a job to understand the boy once it had finally sunk in as what he had said Harry bit back a chuckle.

"Don't worry Ron its fine, please call me Harry I can't have you bowing to me all the time. And if you insist on formal terms just Lord Gryffindor once in the day and then Sir after that, I believe that is how it is done normally." Harry had to add the last sentence as he could see Hermione was about to interrupt him and he had a feeling it was about the formalities of a Lord.

The other two also climbed into the carriage and it soon set off for Hogwarts castle the group sat in comfortable silence on the way to the castle, when the carriage had come to a stop they all piled out and climbed the stairs to the entrance hall, Harry was in his awe he had seen some impressive entrance halls, Potter Manor's one was big enough but this was astounding. Harry was torn from his thoughts of the grand castle that was supposedly his birthright by Hermione.

"Lord Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore is beckoning you over." Harry almost laughed but he smirked and just shook his head.

"You better go Harry it has to be something important he is normally inside when we all get here its not known for the Headmaster not to be in the great hall when we all start going in." Ginny added giving Harry a gentle nudge to get him moving. 

Harry walked over to Albus Dumbledore the man who had helped keep his family safe throughout both wars. Harry found it even more important in the 2nd war because of his little sister, Harry wasn't sure what would of happened if the old man hadn't come and added to the wards that surrounded Potter manor, the place was originally unplottable, but still visible to wizards because of the vast size the Fidelius charm wouldn't work so Professor Dumbledore came and casted strong wards to make the house unapproachable by people who wanted to harm the family. Once Harry was stood in front of the old wizard Harry bowed from the neck as he would if he was greeting one of the royal family. Once Harry had straightened Dumbledore bowed to him.

"Harry my dear boy, what have I told you about bowing to me, I should bow to you, you after all are the superior Lord as you are a founder's heir." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, what have I told you about bowing to me you are more superior in my eyes as you are from an ancient family and you are after all the Chief Warlock on the Wizenagmot, was their a reason you call me over I would very much like to get a seat with my friends if that's ok, And I know your going to try and get me to sit at the teachers table Dad warned me. I will decline because I have already accepted Godric's room and study, but I would like to sit with my friends." Harry replied and they both chuckled.

"Well I guess its a moot point then we'll both carry on bowing to each other" Dumbledore chuckled. " Ah yes that was the reason I called you over your dad is obviously one step ahead, I understand you want to sit with your friends Harry but please also understand that there will be a seat on the teachers table for you all the time. That was the other thing your quarters and study, they are behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the common room the password is noble phoenix, be warned Harry we can take the privilege away if you abuse them your mum did warn us that you are quite the Ladies man since you became 16 but I believe that adventure of muggle London is better left alone, not because our world wont agree but if it was leaked to the muggle press they would have a field day and you could probably loose your place in the muggle government or worse the respect of the royal family, you know they are going through a tough time at the moment with the death of Dianna Princess of Wales, by the way have you thought who you are taking with you to the funeral, it is expected of a young lord like yourself and your invitation did say plus one did it not I know mine did. She was a great part of our world as well you know Harry, in fact I'm giving the School Friday 12th September off and we're setting up screens I believe its being televised in our world as well."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I intend to keep that time under wraps as well, you know what Sirius is like, but don't worry I wont lead any young lady on I will let her know if I get into a relationship, I have given thought to who I will take, I think it will be Miss Weasley I get along with her and she is also upset about it I caught tears in her eyes when I saw her reading about it in the Daily Prophet." Harry replied, the headmaster bid him a good evening and walked into the hall, Harry joined his friends and explained what the Headmaster wanted but left out the bit about the funeral he would ask Ginny one to one.

Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor house table, Harry was getting increasing frustrated with the bowing and curtseying whilst he didn't like that he knew it was apart of his life and accepted it, but what really got to him was the people stopping and staring at him. Harry was amused by the whole sorting, he thought the sorting hat was incredibly clever to come up with the rhymes and he admired Godric's work at charming the hat. Finally the last first year was sorted and the food was served Harry got stuck in straight away as did Ron and Neville leaving all three girls to mutter something about the boys eating like pigs and that Harry should know better as he was meant to be part of the establishment.

Once the meal was over, Dumbledore stood and the whole hall was silent. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As you know Tom Riddle was defeated in the summer." A cheer went up and Dumbledore waited for silence " And this is the part I would introduce our new teachers this yeah however the New DADA teacher has not arrived he will not be here for a further two days. I am pleased to announce our new teacher is Lord Black, however he has asked that whilst you are in this school you treat him as any other professor he doesn't want to be treated differently, however when you see him out of school you should treat him as any other Lord, with respect. I guess that many of you have also noticed that we have a new student this year in the form of Lord Gryffindor, Heir-Apparent to the Potter House. He also wishes to be treated like a normal student whilst he is at the school pleased could you respect each of their wishes. School will start on Wednesday meaning you have tomorrow off to get acquainted with the castle and settle in. Mr Filch has reminded me to ask you not to use any of the banned objects a full list can be found on the door to his office. Anyone over 3rd year you will do well to exercise caution if you go into Hogsmede there are still Deatheaters on the loose. Now off to bed all of you." Dumbledore finished his speech there was a huge amount of noise as the students got up and went to their common rooms.

Harry followed Ginny, Neville and Luna to the common room. when he got there Neville and Luna went and sat in an arm chair in the corner Harry noticed that a little way along the same wall was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor that hid his quarters.

"Ginny, you know what ever it was you wanted to ask me on the train you can I wont be offended, I could see in your eyes you had a question for me." Harry said

"Oh I tried to hide it, I really don't want to offend you but if your sure it wont. I was wondering about your duties in the Wizarding and Muggle world, I just assumed that because the press portrayed you in a wrong way they may have done the same with your duties?" Ginny blushed once she had finished and Harry felt that feeling again he decided he would write to his mum the next day.

"Ginny I will answer your questions but it will have to be tomorrow it will take a long time and I have to show you stuff so I need to unpack. So meet me up here tomorrow morning after your breakfast, you know the Patronus charm send me one when you in the common room, I'm having breakfast in my room each morning because as you so delicately put it I have my duties to complete in the days so it is best I have breakfast in there and I can get the majority of it out of the way." Harry said stifling a yawn at the end.

"Ok Harry Goodnight." Ginny replied before she headed to the dormitory staircase, Harry watched her leave before he turned and entered his room, he waved his wand and his trunk opened and the clothes started hanging themselves in the wardrobe and the books went to the bookcase, his photos of his family went to the mantle piece and office. As it was a very warm day Harry stripped to the nude before he climbed into bed. Harry fell into dreams that night off a certain redheaded young woman. He was pulled from his dreams by something nudging at his arm, he looked down the side of his bed and saw a lion patronus when the lion realised he was awake it opened it mouth and in Ginny's voice it said "Harry, I'm the common room what do I do now.".

Harry sent a Patronus back to Ginny with instructions of how to enter his room, what he forgot was that he was in the nude and there was only a small corridor between his room and the portrait that guarded the entrance he sprung from his bed in and instant unfortunately it was the wrong side for his dresser so he scrambled across the bed to his dresser, unfortunately he was to late.

Ginny received her instructions from Harry's stag patronus and walked to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the Common room, As she entered the narrow hallway that led to what she assumed was Harry's bedroom and study, she heard a lot of scrambling and hurried along the corridor thinking that Harry could be in trouble, she got to the archway at the end of the corridor and froze. There in all his naked glory stood Harry with his back to Ginny, she was silent as her eyes travelled from his muscular legs up to his buttocks, form their up his back to his muscular shoulders and neck, she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding in and was unable to take her eyes of Harry's naked form. Harry froze and visibly tensed before he realised that it was Ginny and he let out a little chuckle.

Ginny got more than an eyeful as Harry bent over to put on his boxers, not only did she catch his bum she also saw the underside of his testicles which she admired as very full she knew she should turn round but she was so shocked that he first view of the male human body was of someone who she had a crush on she was rooted to the spot and her description of him being hot hadn't done him justice, once he was suitably covered in the downstairs department Harry turned around and caught Ginny with her mouth hanging open he watched as her eyes travelled from his legs up to his toned stomach, with her mouth dropping open even more as her eyes travelled across his 'package' in his boxer shorts and up his chest, when Harry realised her eyes were directly trained on his groin his cock gave an involuntary throb and Ginny blushed and turned around so quickly she almost head butted the archway.

"Oh so that's what it takes for you to turn around, I'm sorry you caught me like that I overslept." Harry said, but Ginny didn't reply Harry decided she must be upset she hadn't turned round before his predicament. "Ginny its really ok I don't mind, I mean someone's got to see it at some point I'm just glad that its a pretty girl like you rather than one of the boys in the changing room. Let me just get some trousers on." Harry got some beige Chinos out of his wardrobe and a casual shirt, he got dressed and put on his brown shoes. Ginny turned back around once Harry had cleared his throat to announce he was ready she nodded at his choice of clothing. Harry indicated for her to follow him to his study where they both sat on the same sofa facing each other.

"So what did you want to know?" Harry asked Ginny

"Everything, what does your job entail in our world and why are you specifically linked to the muggle world?" Ginny asked.

"Well, the job of a lord in the wizarding world isn't a hard one there aren't many of us left as the pureblood families have died out, and many have come around to my families way of thinking and have started to marry muggleborns and halfbloods which is what I am that cause some controversy at the ministry I can tell you. Mainly what we call our duties include protecting the country from any magical related attacks, we also have a seat on the Wizenagmot although in the case of my family I have 2 because of being the descendents of Gryffindor as well as the Potter Family. Also on my duties are visiting any shops my family holds shares in and visiting any charities that I am the patron of or sponsor in some way. In the muggle world I am one the most important wizards along side the Minister of Magic, because I am the descendent of a founder I am a Duke in the muggle world my full title is Lord Harry, Duke of Oxford. Which is quite clever really because Godric's Hollow, where Potter Manor is, is only a couple of miles away from the town of Oxford. In the muggle world my duties are pretty much the same I'm involved in around 100 charities. I am granted the rank of Commodore of the Royal Navy and Commander of the Irish Guards and a member of The Order of The Garter, come with me I have to show you something." Harry explained to Ginny, he pulled her with him to the wardrobe in his bedroom he pulled out five outfits.

"I'll start with the wizarding robes I'm sure you all ready know them, these red ones are the Gryffindor official robes I have to wear these when I am on my official business as Lord Gryffindor also in my Wardrobe are the female versions of these they have a sizing charm on them when I am engaged all my fiancé has to do is touch them and they will size to her accordingly, the same goes with these robes," Harry gestured to the black robes on the bed. " These are my Potter Family robes and when I become Lord Potter a Coronet will be above the Potter Crest. These 3 garments are my muggle uniforms the Navy suit funnily enough is my Naval Commodore Suit you can tell my rank by the gold trim around the cuffs, this Red Tunic with the blue trousers and Blue banded hat if my Irish Guards Uniform it has a sword to go with it, and finally there is the Order of Garter robes they bear the Orders Star and the hat to go with it has a big feather in it. These ones are only used for state occasions such as Royal Weddings, funerals, the trooping of the colour which happens yearly on the Queens Birthday and any other state visit you can think of. I meet with the queen monthly as I am also the ambassador between the muggle royalty and the ministry of magic. The main difference in the muggle world is that any wife I have only carries the title of Duchess they don't carry my Armed Service ranks whereas in the Magical world my wife would inherit all my titles. Oh yeah the final thing is there is a lot of pressure on me to produce a male heir but its a general rule the first Potter Child is always a male this has been happening for around 300 years" Harry finished and took a sip of the water that was on his bedside.

"Wow the press haven't done your duties any justice at all they make it seem as if you just sit on your arse and do nothing. That's quite a load you have to carry how do you find time?" Ginny said in a state of shock.

"Well whilst I'm at School I just deal with the magical duties the muggle ones are carried out at the moment by my secretary who keeps in touch with the charities for me I just attend state events and report to the Queen monthly. Oh that reminds me as you know the funeral of Dianna Princess of Wales is on Friday 12th, I noticed you were really upset on the train and wondered if you would be my plus one to the funeral? I have to choose a respectable guest to help me represent the magical world and I think your well suited." Harry asked, Ginny's eyes started to tear up and she just nodded numbly.

"Well obviously its a formal affair I'll be in my Commodore uniform and you just need to wear black do you have a black muggle dress if not don't worry I'll have my mum get a size charm dress for you." Harry stated, Ginny once again just nodded and Harry took that as a yes to get her a dress. He also felt relived he knew Ginny would do the Wizarding world justice.

**A/N: I hope I haven't offended anyone with writing about Lady Dianna's funeral, I worked it out that Harry's 6****th**** year would take place in 1997, and I think with this event I will be able to illustrate Harry's role within the Muggle world because I always thought that the magical world may have someone in touch with the monarch as well as the Prime Minister so I chose it to be Harry in my story. I hope I have described the uniforms correctly in this chapter I used a cross between Prince Charles' rank and Prince Williams' and used their wedding clothes as my visual.**

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Public Appearence

**Chapter 3: First Public Appearance **

_(A/N: Im not sure where the Royal Family were on this day, but I'm going to assume it was Buckingham Palace if it wasn't you can insert which Royal Residence it was.)_

Saturday, September 6th came round to quickly as far as Harry was concerned, the funerals where the part he hated about his job the most he was getting changed in his room in the Gryffindor Tower. He was in his Dark Navy Blue Commodore uniform he had just straightened his tie when Ginny walked through the archway into his bedroom.

"Didn't you learn from the last time to knock or let yourself be known before walk straight in." Harry said cheekily, Ginny just winked and knocked on the wall just outside and gave Harry a look as if to say is that good enough.

"Now remember we're flooing directly to Buckingham Palace and we will travel to Westminster Abbey with the Queen, not to worry I'm always there the muggle press almost see me as one of her grandsons and don't bother with any crappy headlines. When we meet the Queen remember first of all it is 'Your Majesty' with a curtsey, she will shake our hands and we bow/curtsey again, and every time after that until you leave the residence its Ma'am as in Ham not Marm as in palm. Anyone else is Your Royal Highness and then depending on the sex Ma'am or Sir. And most of all when ever you meet a royal for the first time that day curtsey. Is that to much to take in?" Harry asked

"Yes just a bit but here's an idea you go first and I'll just follow your lead." Ginny replied.

Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace she didn't often do side-along floo connections but apparently the fire place in the palace was big enough for the pair of them. Harry quickly cast a bubble charm around them and shouted out 'Buckingham Palace' Ginny soon felt the familiar feeling of spinning she went past so many grates she was sure one of them was the Burrows. When they landed they were in such a grand room it was probably half a long as the great hall at Hogwarts, at one end was a platform with two chairs on top of it, neither was occupied, Ginny realised that this must be the throne room a small cough behind Ginny alerted her to someone's presence, it was one of the footmen who told Harry and Ginny that the Queen was waiting for them in her study, they both followed the footman along the corridor for a little while before they stopped at a door Harry thanked the footman and knocked, they didn't wait for an answer and just went in Harry shut the door behind them.

Harry went into a bow "Your Majesty." Ginny mimicked Harry but curtseyed instead. They both walked forward and Harry took the Queens hand and shook it, Ginny was next her heart was going ten to the dozen. She finally reached out and took the Queens gloved hand.

"I do not believe we have met." The queen spoke softly.

"No ma'am. I'm Ginerva Weasley ma'am, and I have to say its a pleasure to meet you even for such a bad occasion." Ginny replied.

"Yes, lets hope if we meet again its under a better heading." The queen replied.

There was a knock at the door and a footman announced that the car was ready. The Group of three lead by the Queen descended the grand staircase of the Palace and left through the main doors into a covered area where the car was waiting for them, the Queen got into the car first and sat on the seat so she was able to see out of the front window, Harry got into the black Jaguar next, and finally Ginny climbed in se climbed in as elegantly as the Queen did, Harry supposed this was so that she didn't give the footman a show of her underwear. Harry also noticed for the first time that she looked truly amazing in her black dress which came to just under her knees, she also had beautifully shaped legs. Harry was pulled from his thoughts of Ginny's legs by the Queen coughing softly it was only then Harry realised they were approaching Horse Guards parade Harry saluted and the ladies dropped their heads in respect the same happened when they reached the Cenotaph as they passed Harry saluted and both the ladies dropped their heads in respect.

Shortly after they had passed the cenotaph they arrived at Westminster Abbey, Harry gave Ginny's hand a light squeeze. "The crowds will be overwhelming if they are shouting just try to blank it out don't focus on it, it will make you feel faint. If they are staring which is more likely don't make eye contact just give a cursory glance over the crowd to sow you have acknowledged them. You feeling ok?" Harry asked Ginny could see the Queen nodding in agreement to everything Harry had been saying, Ginny just nodded both The Queen and Harry had obviously appeared in public many times.

"You'll have to tell me about the first time you appeared publically Harry." Ginny said after a little while.

The Queen let out a small chuckle "Yes, one imagines that would make quite and interesting story especially as one remembers it so well." Ginny just raised her eye brows at this comment.

The door was opened and the Queen gracefully got out of the car followed by Harry and then equally as gracefully Ginny got out of the car and stood next to Harry, she was at first overwhelmed but not by the public they were all as quiet as mice, it was the flashing of Camera Flashes, Ginny found it easy to pick out the magical cameras from the muggle cameras. She moved with Harry and the Queen to the side of the road they were obviously waiting for the cortege to arrive they timed it just right. As they reached the roadside the cortege stopped at the doors of Westminster Abbey Harry caught the eye of Prince William who just smiled sadly, Harry didn't look forward to having to speak to the younger boy later through fear of breaking down himself he looked to Ginny who had tears streaming down her cheeks. As the coffin was lifted on the shoulders of the Coffin Bearers everybody bowed there heads in respect, Harry, Ginny, the Queen and The Queen Mother followed Princes Phillip, Charles, William and Harry along with Earl Spencer into the church. As they were walking down the aisle Harry spotted many famous faces in to muggle world he whispered the people's names to Ginny who wondered how he knew all these people but then she remembered that with his mother being muggle-born he must have some muggle aspects to his family home, the only people Ginny realised was the Royal Family and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were also in attendance. As they reached the royal pews the royal family filtered off and the procession went forward a few more steps, by the time the coffin was place down the royal family had sat, Harry was sat a row behind Princes William and Harry.

The next hour of Harry's life was filled with sadness as they said goodbye to Diana, Princess of Wales. All of the women in the church had cried at some point and so had many of the men, once the service was over Harry and Ginny travelled back to Buckingham Palace with Prince William and Harry, the two young princes would not be staying for long they were going with Earl Spencer's family to bury Princess Diana in the privacy of the family home.

Once they arrived back at Buckingham Palace they were greeted once again by the same footman who took them to the queen when they arrived. Harry waited for Prince William to lead them into the Palace as was Royal protocol the most senior person in the party leaded the group. However, he didn't move.

"Lord Gryffindor thank you for coming, our mother would be so pleased on the few times that you met she always raved that Harry and I should aspire to be like you, to take on your duties but still be down to earth and grounded. However, I don't believe you introduced us to your friend."

"Thank you Wil... Sir, I'm sure that your mother will be proud of no matter how you turn out, but trust me it is not easy to balance a personal life and the life of public duties. My friend, how could I possibly forget to introduce her. Your Royal Highnesses please meet Miss Ginevra Weasley." Harry said, William smiled at Harry's slip up at the start.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley." Both Princes said at the same time, they both took Ginny's had and kissed it, Harry didn't know why but it sparked something in him that he couldn't explain he felt angry at this simple gesture.

The young group of four walked into the palace, Ginny now had time to take in all of the furniture the chandeliers were spotlessly clean the portraits for some reason they didn't move and this confused Ginny. As they worked there way through the palace Ginny noticed more and more expensive furniture and thought that anyone who married into the royal family was extremely lucky because they would not only be marrying into power but also money.

They soon arrived in at a room which Ginny soon recognised as the state room the Queens speeches were delivered from, the doors which opened onto the balcony above across from the fountain were shut with staff ensuring that nobody went through, Harry and Ginny spent an hour or so mingling with the other guests, Prince William and Harry were due to be leaving in five minutes when walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry thank you so much for coming, you're support as usual means so much to my family we had your grandfather here before yourself as Lord Gryffindor he was like an addition grandfather to us and your like a brother. Miss Weasley its been a pleasure to meet you and I hope to meet you again at some point."

"Thank you sir, I hope to meet you again soon as well." Ginny replied

"Thank you guys I think of you as the brothers I never had as well, I will see you when I am on my next monthly visit, and of course your welcome to the Potter and Gryffindor Christmas Ball as usual its been a couple of years since you last came along and it would mean alot to my mother to see you and your father again, of course you have yet to meet the first Lady Potter of Generations." Harry said.

"Yes we will see if we can come, as well I remember your house is just wonderful and the decorations are amusing to say the least, like the ice skating snowman and the sleigh for the cake decorations." Prince Harry replied.

"Does every Royal know about the wizarding world then Harry?" Ginny asked playfully and Harry just nodded with a sheepish grin on his face, it wasn't well known that the whole family knew about the wizarding world, the rest of the wizarding world thought that only the high members of the royal family knew.

Prince William and Harry took their leave, Ginny and Harry took their leave shortly afterwards, they were lead back to the throne room by one of the Butlers.

"We have to make one stop on the way back." Harry stated.

"Where is that then Lord Gryffindor." Ginny asked playfully.

"Potter Manor." Harry replied.

**A/N: Waits for the shots to be fired... I hope I done Diana's funeral justice I had a look on youtube at the coverage and although I changed some of things I hope I kept the sprit of it the same. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Potter Manor

**Chapter 4: Potter Manor. **

Harry and Ginny flooed from Buckingham Palace to the leaky cauldron, Ginny obviously looked confused because Harry informed her that whilst he could take her to Potter Manor he couldn't floo in with her because the wards wouldn't allow it, he could however apperate with her to the main gates and he could take her in that way. She looked a little uneasy about apperating with Harry as she knew the legal age was 17, Harry then reminded her that because he was technically an adult, since he was 15, he was able to apply for his apperation licence and he past the test in the summer.

"Come Ginny lets get out of here" Harry said

"Are you sure you want to take me to your home Harry I mean I could easily floo back to Hogwarts from here if you wanted." Ginny said

"No don't be daft of course your coming with me, you after all wanted to know all about the life of Lord Gryffindor and so you shall, now take a hold of my arm." Harry said,

Ginny took hold of Harry's arm and without any warning like she usually got from her father or older brothers when she went with them, she felt as if she was being constricted in a pipe and there was no way out, before she knew it she landed on her feet with the wind knocked out of her.

"HARRY POTTER WILL YOU GIVE ME SOME FUCKING WARNING NEXT TIME." Ginny screamed

"Now, now Ginny there was no need for the language remember you are meant to be with a Duke today." Harry teased her once he realised that Ginny didn't know she had sworn.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I never swear what came over me im sure... oh yes that's right you just apperating me away without any warning what so ever." Ginny huffed, annoyed and embarrassed that Harry had made her swear she was always so ladylike and was brought up to be so.

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry wasn't sure why he felt so bad about upsetting the girl who was stood in front of him. It was a good job he had come home he could speak to his mother about this problem he had been having. "However, if you would turn around you would see Potter Manor."

Ginny did as she was told and gasp at the sight of the grand house, there was a wall all the way around the house with a huge front garden with beautiful flower beds all the way up the drive, Ginny noticed she was stood in front of a set of huge black gates that would rival Hogwarts, in the middle of each gate was what she assumed to be the Potter Family Crest, she wished she had paid more attention to the robes Harry had shown her now. The house itself was a grey/beige stone colour that stretched for around 100metres along the front and must of gone back the same distance, it was typically what the muggles would call a manor house, with four stories and a set of big wooden doors smack in the middle of the house.

Harry reached out and touched the gates relishing in the warm feeling as the wards registered it was him, the gates swung open and Harry walked forward Ginny a step behind him.

"So what do think? I think its a bit much but its home, there's a slightly larger one for me to move into which is called Gryffindor Abbey, it is on the outskirts of Oxford appropriately enough. And if I have children when they become of age my Parents will move out of this house and into Godrics Hollow where we have a little house that my Gran and Grandad were living in up until there deaths two years ago. The same will happen to my grand-children if I have any they will inherit my title when they come of age and I will move into the house we have in the town."

"Harry this house is wonderful, and your family has two that is incredible. The house really is stunning." Ginny said as she and Harry walked up the drive. They walked in silence until the reached the front door, Harry reached out to ring the door bell but the door opened before he could pull the bell, Harry and Ginny stepped into the entry foyer, they were separated from the entrance Hall by a set of glass doors slightly smaller that the main doors but still impressive.

"Master Harry sir, why is you back so soon from school. Is you and your friend in trouble?" A house elf asked as it shut the doors, Ginny noticed that it wore smart trousers, with a white shirt and a waist coat with the Potter Crest on it.

"No Dobby we're just fine, I need to speak to Mum and I just brought Miss Weasley along for the ride, she wants to see what we live like and what my life is life besides what the press say."

"Dobby? As in the Malfoy's old elf?" Ginny asked curiously she wasn't aware sacked elves could find work again.

"Yes Dobby is our butler, We used to have Crawlford, he was squib that lived in the same town as my mum when she was growing up his father was an advisor to my Grandad when he held the titles of both Lord Potter and Gryffindor. Anyway Dobby came to us the day that Neville set him free asking if we had any work for a house elf and we took him on as our butler, oh if you ever mention this to Hermione with her SPEW idea all of our elves get 3 Weeks holiday and a Galleon a week they wont except anymore than that. Oh and they have accepted their uniforms as their working garments and not clothes" Harry replied.

"Lord and Lady Potter are in the library with Lord Black and Mr and Mrs Lupin, Master Harry. Miss Whezey I can take your coat," Dobby said, Ginny took off her black jacket and handed it to Dobby to opened one of the glass doors and left with crack.

Harry lead Ginny down the beautifully decorated halls of Potter Manor to what she assumed must have been the back of the house. They stopped outside of one of the many wooden doors, exactly like the ones they had passed all the way through the house, Harry knocked on the door and entered, inside the room was a man who looked exactly like Harry apart from the eyes, next to him stood a beautiful woman with long red hair around her heart shaped face she had eyes exactly the same colour as Harry's, Ginny took these two people to be Harry's parents. A little way from them having just turned round the table was Lord Black as Ginny recognised him from the paper. Ginny curtseyed to the Lords and Lady. "Your Highnesses." Sirius rolled his eyes but James and Lily had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Please dear in this house we don't tend to use formalities after the first meeting, please call us Lily and James. I afraid I cant speak for the oaf over their drinking all our fine whiskey." Lilly smiled warmly at her sons friend.

"No, no Lord Black just wont do, that was my father completely terrible man, however I am slightly more open to formality than my two friends here you can call me Sirius, but if your one of those who finds it difficult to call us by our first names its Mr Black or Sir. But I do prefer Sirius." He said with a wink to Ginny, she surprised him by not giggling like most of the girls did, after all he only done it to get a reaction.

Once the formalities were over Ginny heard someone clearing their throat behind them, Stood by the fire place was her old Defence teacher Professor Lupin and a close personal friend Tonks.

"Professor, Tonks. What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Ginny its been a long time since I was your teacher and I have to say you have done a lot of growing up since then aswell." Remus said with a wink and a chuckle, Ginny blushed even though it was said as a joke she didn't like the idea of the older men looking at her. "Opps sorry if I embarrassed you, anyway we were just here informing Harry's parents that we had eloped and got married it was easier like that because not many ministry officials would marry us." Lupin said sadly.

"Congratulations you two" Harry and Ginny said at the same time, they both blushed and all five of the adults this time shared a knowing look.

"Anyway Mum, Dad this is Miss Ginevra Weasley, but I'm sure she'd prefer to be called Ginny." Harry told his parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. Harry, dear how was Diana's funeral? Such a shame for those two young boys to lose their mother like that." Lily said sadly.

"It was a lovely service Mum, Oh I invited the boys to our annual Christmas Ball along with their father, I told them you would love to see them again and its been far to long since they came to one of them... Mu." Harry was cut short by his three year old little sister.

"HARRY!" The red headed three year old ran across the room to her older brother and threw herself into his arms

"Hello, Louise. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Harry chuckled as he hugged the little girl close.

"Why are you dressed like that? And whose the girl? She's real pretty do you think she'll be my friend? Is she your girlfriend." Louise asked Harry the four questions in rapid succession.

"I've been to a funeral today with the Royal Family that's why I'm dressed like this, I know your keen to start your duties as soon as you can with mum but its not all fun and game. And the girl you called pretty is Ginny, she's just my friend has Sirius been teaching you about relationships again, and I'm sure she'd love to be your friend, in fact I need a word with mum so why don't you go and show Ginny where to sit and talk to her about what we do together she's curious about the way I live. Are you ok with that Ginny, Tonks I and Lupin look like they're staying for a while so I haven't left you with three complete strangers" Harry told his sister as he gently set her down and ruffled her hair. Ginny nodded at the last sentence Harry added for her benefit.

Harry and Lilly slipped out of the Library and went to Harry's official working office as it was the closest room to the library only two doors down. As soon as they were in Lily sat down in one of the comfy chairs as she had so many times in the past couple of years when Harry had been having teenage problems.

"First Mum before you shout at me for it, I want to say I'm sorry for not coming home the night before I went to Hogwarts I can only imagine now how upset you and Louise must have been, in fact its all I've been thinking about for this week I've been at Hogwarts. I only stayed at Sirius' I promise he didn't take me back to that brothel you know what he like when he has Emma at his, he's as good as gold." Harry said as he hung his head in sadness.

"Harry I know you don't always think we've done right by you by home schooling you, you missed out on the fun of silly relationships and I know that's why Sirius took you to that awful place where lost your virginity on your birthday, it was his way of showing you not to be tempted by the women unfortunately for both of you his male instincts kicked in and he was pulled away by one and your teenage instincts kicked in and you ended up in bed with one of them. Luckily as we are Wizards we're protected from infections. But Harry you have to understand that we loved you to much to let you go to Hogwarts when Dumbledore told us he was planning to store the Philosophers Stone at Hogwarts during your first year that was it for me and your dad. We knew nothing good would come of it. However I know you didn't just come here to see your family, what's troubling you?" Lilly asked her son.

"Well it's Ginny, every time she smiles, laughs, giggles or we lock eyes I get such a strange feeling in my stomach I don't know what it is mum, what's wrong with me?" Harry asked his mum feeling weak.

"Harry, love, this is one of the reason I said what I did at the start if we'd sent you to school straight away you would of had time to realise what all this means. Baby, you like Ginny." She replied

"Of course I like Ginny mum that's why I'm friends with her and why I chose her to come with me today." Harry said feeling even more confused than he already was.

"No Harry you like Ginny more than a friend you fancy her. Let me put this in an easier form, could you imagine yourself being with Ginny like me and your father or Emma and Sirius or Tonks and Remus? If you can you like Ginny you want to be with her, that's what these feelings mean." Lilly stated simply Harry just nodded. "Get to know her better and don't do anything rash, that's what love can do you need to make sure she likes you too, which I'm sure she does I can see it in her eyes. Now come on you need to say goodbye to your sister and get back to Hogwarts. You can always Owl me if you need to chat. " Lilly told her only son.

Harry and Lilly walked back to the library where Ginny was sitting on the sofa talking with Louise Harry walked over to the two of them. "Alright squirt, I'm going to have to leave you again now" Harry saw tears start to well up in Louise's eyes "Now don't cry, I'll be back for Christmas and we have the Christmas Ball you enjoyed that last year. I'll be here a week before Christmas and then two weeks after and I'll have loads of story's to tell you about Hogwarts then. See you soon my little firefly, Love you." Harry told his sister

"I'll miss you Harry, you must have some good stories by Christmas. I love you too big brother, Bubbi" Tears started to fall from Louise's eyes and Ginny could feel her eyes growing wetter and wetter as she watched the exchange between Harry and Louise. Harry hugged his mum and thanked her for all the advice, he then hugged his dad, Sirius, Remus and Tonks he gave his sister one last hug before he lead Ginny over to the fire place.

"You first mum told me Dumbledore is waiting for us." Harry told Ginny she took some of the floo Powder and called out for Hogwarts and she was gone in a lick of green flames. Harry stepped into the fire, Louise blew him a kiss and he felt his heart shatter he hated to see her upset, before he knew it he had called out for Hogwarts and was spinning past all the grates before he landed in the Headmasters Office, the problem was he forgot to bend his knees as he was so distracted with his sister, so he fell out of the fireplace sweeping Ginny off her feet and she landed on top of him in a most compromising situation. Both of teens blushed deep red before they got off of each other, they both thanked the Headmaster before they took their leave from the office and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry you know how you and your mum and dad have titles what is your sisters title?" Ginny asked curiously once they were halfway back to the common room.

"Ginny if you've been worried about upsetting me over my Sister don't worry, I'm fine it just hurts to see her like that. And my Sister is Lady Louise Potter not that it matters to her that you didn't curtsey." Harry let out a dry chuckle "Yes she will always be Lady Louise Potter, she should in theory marry another Lord to get and official title but we're so few and far between it's unlikely. Before I was Lord Gryffindor I was 'The Honourable Harry James Potter' and that is what my sons will be before the eldest takes up the Lord Potter title." Harry replied and Ginny just nodded.

Once they got back to the common room Harry went to his dormitory, stripped down to complete nakedness, he had gotten used to it after the first couple of nights and found he had a better nights sleep like that, and he fell into a dream of him with a very pretty redhead.

**A/N: A virtual pat on the back if anyone can work out what TV drama I got house from... Please Review****. **


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations. **

Harry woke up late the morning after Dianna's funeral, 9.30 in fact, thankfully it was a Sunday so it wasn't a big deal because breakfast was served until 10.30. He quickly got changed and left for the Great Hall, when he arrived there wasn't very many people in the Hall he assumed that most of them had already left and were enjoying what could be the last of the sunshine. His eyes quickly scanned the hall and fell on Ginny who was eating a bowl of cereal and had some toast on a plate next to it, she turned her head to look at Harry when she saw him just standing in the doorway she smiled and beckoned him over to her. Harry felt that unfamiliar feeling in his stomach again although now it was more a familiar feeling because he had a chat with his mum who explained it to him.

Harry sat down and helped himself to a plate of sausages, eggs, bacon, mushrooms and hash browns. He didn't have much time to speak to Ginny because by the time he had taken the first mouthful of his breakfast the owls arrived with the post, this was also later on Sundays as not many people had post on Sundays those who did had to be in the Great Hall in time for it. A Daily Prophet owl landed in front of Harry he put some money in the owls pouch and got the paper off his leg, he had to suppress a groan at the headline.

_**Lord Gryffindor's New Lady**__**, First Appearance on a Tragic Day **_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_As we all know yesterday was a sad day for the Wizarding and Muggle world, it was the Funeral of Diana Princess of Wales. As we all know she done a lot for our community as well as the muggle community. And speaking of people who do well in both communities it appears that our beloved Lord Gryffindor is now off the market, the boy of 16 who was voted as Hottest Wizard by Witch Weekly was escorted by Miss Ginevra Weasley to the funeral, both of whom travelled with the Queen to the funeral. Is this it for Lord Gryffindor is he now off the market. We all know that the Potters are attracted to their red heads, and even if he is Lord Gryffindor he still is Harry Potter. _

Harry's reading was interrupted by three siblings shouting. "Harry we need a word with you!" It was Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother.

"No, im not dating Harry, you know how that horrid Skeeter woman is even if she didn't write anything nasty, which I think is more because she is scared Harry will have her thrown in Azkaban. I am not and have never dated Harry I just went with him as his friend." Ginny spoke as she got to her feet, Harry dropped his head as he felt a feeling in his chest that he defiantly had never felt before.

"If its all the same Gin-Gin we would still like to speak with Harry, come on mate lets go have a little chat." Ron spoke in a softer less angry tone this time as he led Harry out of the hall and into an empty class room on the ground floor.

"Harry I'll get straight to the point. I saw how you looked when Ginny said she hasn't dated you and she was just a friend. Do you like her." Ron asked.

Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Yes." He said in a quiet voice "But its not like I can do anything about it you heard her she said she was only my friend, and its not like you guys would even let me date Ginny. But I do like her up until yesterday I didn't even know what it meant to like someone but know I do."

"Harry, I wont stop you from dating Ginny if that's what you want, we may not always be happy about it but you seem like a decent bloke so why should I object, plus its in my best interests that I just allow Ginny to get on with it and then sort out the poor fellow afterwards, trust me you haven't been on the end of her Bat Bogey hex." Ron replied.

"And Harry, she likes you to. She just doesn't think that a Noble Lord such as yourself would be interested in a poor family like ours. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you first became a Lord, she was always talking with Luna about how handsome you were and how your better male real estate than the rest of the blokes in Hogwarts, and that she would do anything to bed you. Only joking about the last bit mate." Ron said, obviously teasing Harry. "Its a special Hogsmede afternoon later and Ginny hasn't got any one to go with she was telling me earlier you should ask her." Ron added all this as an afterthought. Harry nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Harry, if you do start to date her we want you to explain exactly what it will entail with the press muggle and wizarding and the same with duties will she come with you and what they will entail." Ron added as one final afterthought. Harry nodded again before he took his leave.

First he went to his room and office as he wanted to see if the muggle press had commented on Ginny and his relationship, sure enough there was a few lines in the article but no front page like they had in the Prophet, whilst he was sat in his office he was trying to think what to say to Ginny to get her to go with him to Hogsmede that afternoon. He didn't have much time to think as he heard a soft cough behind him, it had to be Ginny no-one else apart from Professor McGonagall knew the password to his room and she would normally ask for him to meet her. Harry spun on his swivel chair and the sight that met his eyes was not one he was going to forget in a hurry. Ginny was in a vest top that showed off her modest cleavage in the most immodest way, she was in short shorts that showed off her long shapely legs. And protruding from the top of her vest top was a strap that tied behind her neck indicating that she was wearing a bikini top and was likely to take her vest top off. Harry groin gave and involuntary twitch.

_Damn she looks hotter than those women in that brothel when they were naked and she's still got some clothes on. _Harry thought to himself. Ginny blushed when she realised that Harry was staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Haaarrryyyyy," she dragged out his name "I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out by the lake with Luna, Neville and I before they go on that special Hogsmede trip together this afternoon, and if you haven't got a date for that we could hang out together this afternoon as well"

"Ah yes the Hogsmede afternoon I have something to ask you about that." Harry paused to take breath.

"Harry, I'm not worried if you have a date this afternoon go and enjoy yourself although I would still like you to hang out with us this morning so Im not the only other one and feeling like a gooseberry." Ginny jumped in without letting Harry finish.

"No, no Ginny that's not it." Harry blew out a breath "I-i- ?" Harry rushed out in one breath.

"Harry I'd love to go to Hogsmede with you as a friend." Ginny said a little put out she was hoping that he meant as a couple not just as friends.

"That's not quite what I meant Gin, I meant did you want to go as in me and you together like the Prophet thinks we are?" Harry said.

"Why Lord Gryffindor if your trying to ask me out you have to do it better than that." Ginny replied.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck then he rushed foreward and took her wrist and dragged her into the common Room where only seven people were but he didn't mind. Harry spun around to face Ginny and got down onto one knee.

"Ginny I don't know how this works because I have never had to ask anyone out before, But what I do know is that whenever I see you I get a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach and it warms my whole body when you laugh... Ginevra Weasley will you please go out with me and be my date to Hogsmede." Ginny dropped down in front of Harry and embraced him in a hug.

"Yes, Harry I will go with you this afternoon and even though I haven't known you that long it feels like I have known you all my life yes I will go out with you." Ginny replied. Neville and Ron whistled the others in the common room where girls who all made gushing noises at the new couple.

"Wow if he asked her out like that, what's it going to be like when he proposes to anyone." One of them said, Harry heard this and the idea of Ginny being Lady Gryffindor, Duchess of Oxford caused Harry to have the butterfly feeling all over again.

Harry and Ginny got up off the floor and followed Neville out of the common room, they were chatting aimlessly, by the time they got to the fourth floor Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and he met her gaze they both smiled at each other and then carried on talking amongst the tree of them. The group of three some because a group of four when they met Luna in the entrance hall. Luna rushed over to them and led Ginny in front of Harry and Neville, Harry found his gaze fixed on Ginny's behind. It wasn't until Neville elbowed him in the ribs that he realised what he had been doing. Both of the boys chuckled at this neither of the girls battered an eyelash and carried on chatting.

When they reached the edge of the lake they sat away from the tree that Harry's parents used to sit under, Harry realised that this was the spot his godfather teased his father about when he saw the carving in the tree reading J.P + L.E in a love heart. Harry was glad that he had changed into his Chino Shorts and Fred Perry t-shirt, it was one of the outfits his mum had bought him when he first became Lord Gryffindor she told him that because the spotlight was on him constantly he needed to dress smartly even in the summer, he found this out the hard way when Skeeter had pictured him in just tracksuit bottoms and a ratty old t-shirt, the caption read Lord Gryffindor just a teen boy? Or a drug user? The whole outfit he was wearing cost a lot but kept him cool in the 26oC summer temperature.

Harry was right in what Ginny was going to do as soon as she had got settled she took off her vest top revealing a white bikini top. She them laid on her back with her head on Harry's thigh, for a minute Harry just got the erge to lean down and kiss her so he just went with it, he leaned down to Ginny and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled away. Ginny groaned "I wasn't finished."

"Well it depends whether you wish to be on tomorrows front page as well, which reminds me later on we have some business to attend we have to stop by at the Prophet's Hogsmede office and give a quick interview stating that we are now dating because otherwise the headlines will be all about how we kept it secret and whilst I can handle slanderous headline I promised your brothers that you wouldn't have to." Harry said, Ginny sat up and gave Harry a peck on the lips.

"Oh my hero, Harry I don't care about the headlines, I will go with you to the office but let me tell you this is going to be the only time we put the press before ourselves ok?" Ginny replied sternly

"Yes dear." Harry chuckled.

**A/N: Sorry its a bit shorter than the others but I decided to do Hogsmede in another Chapter because I could just see it going on and on. **


	6. Chapter 6: Hogsmede

**Chapter 6: Hogsmede. **

**A/N: Thanks to HeroInTheWing731 for pointing out my mistakes, such as Harry's age. I have changed this in the earlier Chapters. This now means Harry is 17 and Ginny is 16 they are in their 7****th**** & 6****th**** Years, this makes me feel a bit more comfortable to write sex scenes between the two, yes they are coming (pardon the pun). And he/she (Sorry not sure of your sex) also pointed out Fred and George would have left so they have ****. Thanks for pointing all this out. **

Harry and Ginny separated from Neville and Luna after a couple of hours down at the lake, Ginny need to get changed into a different top as the one she was wearing was soaking wet and she didn't want to give her brother a heart attack if he saw her, especially if she was walking hand in hand with Harry she could imagine the howler she would get sent because he would write to there mother. She would get a howler anyway because she hadn't told her mum she was going out with Harry but had told the press first.

Harry waited in the common room whilst Ginny got changed he performed a drying charm on her hair, but clothes were known to set alight that was one of the perks of experimental spells they were still ironing out the knots. Ginny came down the stairs from her dormitory in yet another vest top.

"How many of those do you have Gin?" Harry asked in a joking tone.

"Why Lord Gryffindor are you complaining?" Ginny teased back.

Harry looked down as she was standing in front of him, her bra was slightly to big and Harry could see her pink nipple, he could feel his mouth salivating and his cock gave an unwanted twitch. " Miss Weasley are you joking, I'm defiantly not complaining in fact quite the opposite I was just admiring the view."

Ginny put her thumb under Harry's chin "My eyes and face are up here baby." She let out a little chuckle " I have to say Lord Gryffindor, Harry Duke of Oxford you are acting in a most un-gentlemanly fashion." Ginny teased.

Harry grabbed her by the hand and started walking out of the common room. "Only in public Gin, only in public." He chuckled.

The two of them slowly strolled towards the village chatting about there weeks along the way. When they got into Hogsmede Harry took Ginny down the road opposite the Three Broomsticks, they walked past a couple of shops until they came to the Daily Prophet office, you could tell it was a press office with the blinds in the window and the board of pictures that had featured in the last edition, the biggest picture of all was off course Harry, Ginny and The Queen all stood with their heads bowed as the funeral procession approached.

Harry swung the office door open and allowed Ginny to go in first, when Ginny was in the office alone for all of 30 seconds the office carried on but as soon as they realised that Harry was in the building there was an almost deafening sound as all of the workers got to there feet and started bowing and curtseying and a round of 'Your Highness' was heard, Harry just carried on leading Ginny through the office after nodding in acknowledgement at the workers. Harry stopped at another door the label read:

_Samantha Quid _

_Royal Editor._

"Harry I didn't think you were a royal." Ginny stated in a confused tone.

"No I'm not but as there is little to do with the royalty in our community, only for state events and when a Royal visits, the royal editors are also the editors that deal with the Lords and Lady's of the Wizarding community. I would normally go to the Diagon Alley branch but I don't want Rita Skeeter to over hear like she does and print something terrible about yourself or your family. Sam was the editor that done the article when I became Lord Gryffindor and then a week later when I became Harry, Duke of Oxford. And she stuck to the facts so that why we're going to her."

Harry and Ginny walked into the office and was greeted by the usual curtsey and 'Your Highness', Ginny could tell Harry was finally after 2 years getting used to his title as a Lord and what it came with in the Wizarding Community, Ginny wasn't sure why but he was more comfortable in the muggle world, perhaps he expected it all along from the muggles but not the Wizards and Witches.

Harry and Ginny where in the office for an hour they had given details about their relationship, how it had only just started, what they liked about each other and they had also taken Colin Creevey's camera, which had a photo of Ginny sat between Harry's legs whilst he kissed her on the cheek, in fact the picture moved from them smiling to Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Well Miss Weasley I don't know about you but I've seen enough of Hogsmede to last me a life time shall we go and visit our parents and let them know the news I know for a fact my mum wont be happy if she reads it in the paper first." Harry asked Ginny

"Harry my mum wont be happy either but you know as well as I do that we cant leave Hogsmede to go and tell our families." Ginny replied slightly upset that she wasn't going to be able to introduce her mother to Harry.

"I can apperate us Ginny and there's nothing that says we have to stay in Hogsmede on a Hogsmede afternoon, plus if they say anything I'll just say I had an official duty to complete and needed my wonderful Girlfriend by my side. So what do you say?" Harry asked, Ginny just nodded and got onto tip toes to kiss Harry softly on the lips for his compliment.

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand again. "Ready?" Ginny just nodded and before she knew it they were at the front door of Potter Manor. Ginny was still marvelling in the grandeur of the old house. Then she realised that she was in front of Potter Manor, Harry's House.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to apperate in because of the wards how am I in front of the front doors?" She asked curiously.

"Well those wards not only stop you apperating they stop you from entering the grounds, and even if I wasn't sure last time what I was feeling for you, I knew I still wanted to be friends with you so I programmed you into the wards so you could come over in the summer I'll do the rest of your family and Neville and Luna in the summer." Harry replied. It took Ginny a while to digest all of the information and then she just nodded the front doors suddenly opened and they were greeted by a man this time as opposed to a house elf.

"Hello Lord Gryffindor I'm Jameson, the new Butler and your fathers valet. I'm only hear as a butler when you have official functions involving muggles, You cant have a house elf in that case can you, I'm a squib and I'm glad your family have employed me its an honour to be hear."

"It's nice to meet you Jameson, you obviously know who I am and this is my girlfriend Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. Are Mum and Dad in?" Harry asked, Jameson bowed his head at Ginny, Harry was glad he knew Ginny wasn't entitled to a bow but it showed that Jameson respected his family.

"Yes my Lord they are in the dinning room, are you and Miss Weasley joining us for lunch?" Jameson asked.

"No, no we have to go to Ginny's parents after this. But could you get a pitcher of pumpkin juice sent up please."

"Yes my Lord, if you'd like to follow me I'll take you through to your parents." Jameson said, Harry caught Ginny's eyes and shook his head at the fact he was being shown to his own parents in his own home. But it had always been that way so he just accepted it as the Status Quo. They were lead through the house to the dinning room which was on the east side of house. "My Lord Gryffindor and Miss Weasley. My Lord and Lady." Jameson announced Harry and Ginny's arrival before stepping aside and allowing them into the room.

"Harry, Ginny what do we owe the pleasure today? Please sit." Lily asked, Harry took the chair to the left of his father who sat at the head of the table and Ginny sat next to Harry, Harry automatically let his hand sit on Ginny's thigh and unconsciously started tracing circles into his leg. James and Lily shared a look at his actions.

"Well Mum, Dad we have some great news..." Harry was cut off by his father

"You didn't get her fucking pregnant did you? Jesus Fucking Christ Harry, I know us Potters have a thing for red heads but your a bit keen son."

"JAMES! I will not have you swearing in the presence of guests, Ladies at that."Lily shouted.

"Yes Dear." James replied sheepishly.

"No Dad Ginny isn't pregnant I just wanted to let you know that we're going out, We've let the Prophet have an exclusive interview and we wanted to let you know so you didn't read in the prophet and get mad at me. We cant stay long because we have to go and see Mr and Mrs Weasley to let them know and we've kind of snuck away from a Hogsmede weekend." Harry said

"Ohh Harry I'm so happy for you, Ginny's a lovely girl you have to treat her right, make sure you give her all the love you can. Ginny your always be welcome in our house. But Harry what do you mean you snuck off from a Hogsmede weekend I thought I told you no funny business"

"Thank you Lord and Lady Potter, it means a lot to me that you approve of Harry and I's relationship." Ginny replied saving her boyfriend arse. James laughed as he realised what Ginny had done.

"Please, if you going out with our son call us James and Lily unless we're at an official function in which case our titles are used. Harry's is not used because you are with him." Lily pointed out.

"Well mum we best be off because we have to go and speak to Ginny's parents." Harry said as he hugged his mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily then got up and gave Ginny a hug whilst Harry gave his Dad a manly hug, James then moved onto Ginny he wrapped his arms around her spun her round like he did with Harry's little sister, Louise.

Harry and Ginny left Potter Manor they walked down the drive to the main gates, their hands loosely linked. "Ginny I have something to tell you, in fact I should of told you before the we went to the press, but I'm just so happy that you said yes I wanted to scream from the rooftops that I was dating Ginny Weasley."

"Harry, what is it? Tell me don't worry, we'll work through it. I like you to much just to give up on the first hurdle. Come one Harry what is it?" Ginny asked

"Ginny you're going to hate me... When I first turned 16, in the muggle world I came of age to have sex, So Sirius took me to a brothel we think he was trying to show me how much temptation there was out there but he was dragged off by a couple of women and there was a girl of 18 there just dancing around pretty much naked and my teenage instincts just kicked in I let her take me to a room and... Well we had sex. And Ginny I really like you so I thought it would be best to let you know in case we did and you were under the misconception that we were both virgins together." Explained Harry.

Ginny took Harry's hand and looked into his eyes before she let out a little chuckle. "Harry, Harry, Harry what am I going to do with you eh? Thank you for being honest with me, but I don't care what's in the past is in the past. So unless it starts to interfere with our relationship I couldn't care less. And as for you not be a virgin, yes it would have been nice to have shared that first experience together if we do but then again if we ever do have sex I want my first time to last longer now because you cant tell me that your a virgin so it has to last at least 30 minutes" Ginny joked before standing on tip toes to gently kiss Harry on the lips. "I love you, you know that." Ginny said softly as she went back to her normal height. This stumped Harry he didn't know what love felt like outside of his family but he knew he wanted to be with Ginny all the time, he racked his brains to think what to say.

"I know, me to" Was his reply before he took a firm hold of Ginny's hand and apperated them to The Burrow. **(A/N: The Burrow is the same as it is in the films so I won't bother to describe it)**

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand across the yard to the back door of The Burrow, Ginny pushed open the old wooden door and walked into the odd house, Harry liked the feel of the Weasley house he could tell it was full of love and happy memories, not that his house wasn't full of that but because of its grandeur you often got the misconception that it was a cold house. A woman who Harry could only think to be Ginny's mother flew into the kitchen with her wand drawn.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! What on earth are you doing home?" Mrs Weasley shouted before she looked at the young man her daughter was joined hands with, Mrs Weasley blushed a deep shade of red "Your Highness, Please forgive my manners. I'm Molly Weasley. ARTHUR COME DOWN HERE WE HAVE GUESTS" Molly turned to the stairs as she shouted for her husband.

Harry reached out and shook Mrs Weasley's hand. "How do you do Mrs Weasley. I'm Harry Potter, I know about the formalities but if you would just call me Harry please." Mrs Weasley just nodded at Harry, by this time Mr Weasley had come into the kitchen.

"Ginny? What are you doing home?" He questioned his daughter. Then he also noticed Harry standing a couple of steps behind Ginny with their hands still linked. "Sir" He made a slight bow of his head at Harry, Mr Weasley knew the young boy didn't particularly like the traditions of the wizarding world but it didn't feel right referring to a Lord by their forename well unless they were family Mr Weasley assumed it would feel different then.

Harry and Ginny were led to the living room by the two older Weasley's where Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa, Ginny leaned her back against Harry's side and laid down. After some shouting by Mrs Weasley about them leaving Hogsmede and how they had be irresponsible she finally calmed down enough to listen to her daughters news. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley were happy with the relationship, they wished that Harry and Ginny had spoken to there parents first before going to the press instead of the other way round but they both respected the couples decision and above all else they both liked Harry. He was exactly what there daughter needed and they could see she was exactly what he needed to keep himself grounded.

Harry and Ginny left The Burrow after an hour and a half of visiting, they apperated back to Hogsmede the small town was mostly empty apart from the odd group of Hogwarts students, the rest must have gone back up to the school, Harry and Ginny walked back up the drive way to the school their arm around each others waist. Harry and Ginny spoke about having to write to his people in the muggle world to let their press know, this was all because he didn't want nasty stuff to be written about his Ginny. And also he was duty bound to inform the Monarchy because of his status and if he was invited to any events/functions she was entitled to be as well.

As soon as they walked into the entrance hall a stern voice rang out. "Lord Gryffindor, Miss Weasley my office now." Professor McGonagall was on the bottom steps of the entrance hall stair case.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry I took a little while to update but it is half term here in England so I've been spending a lot of time with the missus and stay at hers like I did on Tuesday that's why I wasn't able to update sooner. **

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**Chapter 7: Halloween. **

**A/N: This chapter does have the waited sex scene in it so I have warned you **

September past into October and Harry and Ginny's time together was being cut short because she had Quiditch Practise; Harry had only told a man once that what he thought of a Lords Girlfriend playing Quiditch was incorrect. Sometimes Harry just wished that they would leave him and Ginny alone until he married a girl what his girlfriend done was private as far as he was concerned until she had to perform duties. Because of the practises and the teachers were packing in as much work as possible for Harry as he was due to take his NEWTs in the summer Harry and Ginny had to make do with finding broom closets to snog in and of course the fact that Harry had his own bedroom helped they spent may evenings in there doing their homework and then back to snogging again.

This satisfied both of their needs for a little while and they were both happy with just kissing, that was until one evening when they were making out on Harry's bed Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's pants.

"Mmm Harry lower, please find that spot." Ginny moaned. Harry went back to kissing Ginny and pushed his hand down further until he felt Ginny's soft and delicate lips she was already wet downstairs and he was able to slip and finger in easily. Ginny let out a guttural moan and started rubbing Harry's, now fully erect penis through his trousers. Harry kept up a steady rhythm before Ginny threw her head back as she went through her orgasm. Harry and Ginny fell asleep in the spooning position the room full of the smell of Ginny's sex.

Harry and Ginny carried on with the foreplay and October was almost over it was Halloween and in true Hogwarts tradition the great hall was filled with Hagrid's giant pumpkins, along with other festive decorations. Harry had potions first he thought this was very appropriate on Halloween as he thought Professor Snape resembled a giant bat. While Ginny had a nice easy lesson with Sirius, who happened to love Ginny because of her mischievous nature he had more than once commented that Harry and Ginny should start a new generation of the Marauders to which Harry and Ginny had reminded him that Harry had less than a year and more than enough responsibilities and Ginny had slightly over a year and was getting more and more public with Harry over the month that they had been together Harry had attended 4 magical functions and 6 muggle ones which he assured Ginny that was light compared to the fact he normally had to do 20 a month when he first came to be Lord Gryffindor because he didn't have an excuse to miss them.

"Harry what are we doing this afternoon?" Ginny asked him

"I have to go and visit the Queen actually its time for my monthly visit to update her on the wizarding world. Sorry love did you want to do something together?" Harry replied

"Well I wouldn't of minded doing something together I mean we don't get much time now with the Quiditch, your N.E. and public duties. I just wanted some alone time." Ginny said softly and it was clear she was upset and Harry felt bad but he couldn't just cancel the meeting with the Queen it had always been the last Saturday of the month and it just so happened that Halloween fell on that Saturday that year.

"Ginny I thought you knew what you was getting into when we first started going out, I explained it twice, I'm sorry baby but I cant just cancel the Queen. You can come with me though if you like I'm sure she wont mind but you may have to step outside for a little while because there is some stuff that is Limited to the Wizenagmot and the respective representatives. Now If you were my wife it would be different but as you aren't, it's not."

"But Harry I don't want to leave you side I like it far to much." Ginny replied batting her eyelashes.

"No, no that look wont work plus there is a spell on the secrecy document you have to sign when you take up your position on the Wizenagmot so even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't because it would make me tongue tied." Harry explained and Ginny just nodded. "Ok well I'll meet you in my dorm at 2 and we'll floo straight from there." Harry told Ginny.

With that Harry and Ginny parted ways Harry headed down to the dungeons and Ginny headed up to her favourite class of the week, Defence Against the Dark Arts. In fact many of the girls liked Defence Against the Dark Arts because of Professor Black they all saw him as the dangerous type and even Ginny had to admit he was good looking but Ginny wasn't into guys that were old enough to be her father and she had her own Dangerous and Handsome guy who she loved but she was a little bit worried about hers and Harry's relationship because she was always saying how much she loved him and all he ever replied with was "me to'' or "I know'' he hadn't yet told her that he Loved Her. Ginny knew she shouldn't worry after all Harry had told her that he hadn't had a Girlfriend before her. Ginny was shook from her thoughts by Luna and they both walked to potions together.

Harry didn't have a good morning Professor Snape hated him because of his father it was well known that the man just tolerated his father because of Harry's mother, they had a falling out when they were younger but Snape had apologised and Lily being the kind and forgiving person she was done just that, forgave Snape for calling her a Mudblood and becoming a death eater.

Harry's potions lesson went quickly in respect to the form that it was Harry's least favourite lesson, it was a tough potion and Harry managed to get the first stages absolutely perfect and the potion was as the board described it but Harry doubted that the next lesson the potion would be in the same state he left it, somehow his potion always ended up being ruined by 'another class' so Harry made a copy of his potion and hid the original in the store cupboard under a notice-me-not charm. Harry rushed back up to the common room to get changed into one of his suits to go and meet with the Queen.

Harry was once again completely naked when Ginny made herself known that she was there, instead of covering himself up he turned round and Ginny let out a gasp she had never seen Harry completely naked before she obviously saw the back of his body when she walked in on him on his second day and she realised that he was going to be muscular but this was not what she was expecting, Harry had broad shoulders which lead down to his pectorals which were well defined Ginny imagined that it might have something to do with the fact that he had a 6 pack, Ginny kept following Harry's chest down to the 'V' cut just after his abs past his well kept pubic hair and there in all its glory hung Harry's penis, Ginny let out a breath she was unaware she was holding, Harry's cock was at least 6inches soft and Ginny was well aware that it was growing rapidly. Harry had a dark look in his eyes Ginny realised that it must be lust.

"Now, now my love there no time for that we have to meet with the Queen." Ginny said softly, sadness laced her tone as she realised that Harry wanted her but was going to have to stop him as someone would come looking if they didn't get a response letting Hogwarts know they had arrived at Windsor Castle, which is where the Queen was going to be on that day.

Harry quickly pulled on his boxers that were a brand Ginny had never heard of in the Wizarding World, Calvin Klein, Ginny assumed it must be a muggle brand after all she had 6 older brothers all of which had an assortment of underwear brands. Ginny couldn't help but stare at Harry's cock and balls when they were in the boxers they looked even more delicious that what they did when they were hanging out, and the boxers just enhanced how big he was even more. Harry got changed into a Dark Grey suit with a blue tie.

Once Harry was changed and in his shoes and got whatever paper work was needed he took Ginny's hand and the flooed to Windsor Castle where the Queen was that week she had a state banquet on that evening and Harry wasn't able to attend because he had plans with Ginny so his father was going in his place. Ginny was slightly nervous this was the first time she had met the Queen as Harry's Girlfriend, Harry and Ginny were led to the Queens office and the butler went in first and Harry and Ginny waited outside to be announced.

"Lord Gryffindor Duke of Oxford and Miss Weasley Ma'am" the butler announced. Harry and Ginny went in they stood by the door and Harry bowed whilst Ginny curtseyed. To both their surprise not only was the Queen in the office the Duke of Edinburgh was also in the room. Harry bowed to him and shook his hand.

"How do you do, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Very well my boy very well, but please not Sir I've told you many times now you are almost one of the family you spend so much time with our family that you can call me Philip and in public you can call me sir. Now who is this pretty young lady you have bought with you?"

"Ahh yes this is Miss Ginevra Weasley, Your majesty has already met her at the funeral of Diana. However, since then there has been a development in my relationship with Miss Weasley and she is now my girlfriend so she will be attending state functions with me if that is acceptable." Harry said.

The Queen just nodded and the Duke of Edinburgh walked forward to meet Ginny she curtseyed "Your Royal Highness" She said and she took his extended hand and they shook hands.

"One does like this time of year, shall we have our meeting in the grounds? Philip, you and Miss Weasley are more than welcome to join us. Ginny took Harry's right hand and the Queen was on his left with Prince Philip on her left arm. As they walked around the grounds Ginny played with signet ring on Harry's little finger it was on his right hand because it was his Potter ring, it had the crest in the centre. He had told her that once he gets married the Gryffindor signet ring will become his wedding ring and will go on the little finger of his left hand.

When The Queen and Harry had important issues that neither Prince Philip nor Ginny were privy to the Queen and Harry walked in front and Ginny and Prince Philip walked slowly behind talking about each of there lives. Ginny found that she liked the Duke of Edinburgh a lot, he reminded her of her late grandfather he was also never backward in coming forward. The meeting between the two heads of state took around an hour and a half. Harry and Ginny were escorted back to the room they flooed into by the Queen and the Duke Of Edinburgh they bid goodbye to the two senior royals and Harry promised that Ginny and himself would attend the banquet that took place on Christmas Eve.

Harry and Ginny flooed straight back to his dormitory, Harry took Ginny into his arm and kissed her lightly on the lips he then took a step back and rested his forehead on Ginny's "Ginny, I love you I know I don't say it buts that because I've never felt this way before its all completely foreign to me."

Ginny didn't say anything to Harry she just kissed him as passionately as she could and put all of her love into that kiss. Ginny kissed Harry so hard that she knocked him back onto his bed with her straddling his waist she started to kiss him again after a few more seconds of kissing she started to grind her waist down onto his and she felt his erection growing through is trousers and her dress and underwear. She undone Harry's trousers and pulled them down with his boxers and gasped at the size of his member, Harry was at least 8 inches long with 3 around she took him into her hand and started to jerk him off, she done this until Harry almost burst, then he turned her onto her back and started driving his finger into her.

Harry and Ginny carried on until they almost both came, then Ginny pulled Harry on top of her and then she proceeded to pull him into her, she gasped as he entered her he filled her to max and she felt like she was being spilt into two. After the initial pain of Harry taking her virginity Ginny started to feel immense pleasure and it continued to grow as Harry sawed into her. He kept going until Ginny went through her orgasm that was it for Harry, Ginny was tight anyway but that just took the level to the max. Harry spurted his seed deep into Ginny's unprotected womb. Harry collapsed onto the mattress beside Ginny a stream of his semen following out of her.

"Fuck Gin that was amazing now I more than love you." Harry said still breathless "Fuck Ginny cant I get you pregnant?"

"No Harry you don't need to worry yet as I am still under the trace it also places a contraceptive charm on woman so in August we will have to think about me going on the potion but until then I'm fully protected" Ginny stated and kissed Harry passionately.

Harry and Ginny made love several times that night and by the last time Ginny felt complete when Harry was inside of her.

**A/N: Please Review.**


End file.
